warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Miles Finch
Miles Finch is the secondary antagonist of the 2003 New Line Cinema film Elf. He is portrayed by Peter Dinklage. Background Personality Miles Finch, in character is an well-known best selling children's book author which attracts the attention of Walter, who has wants to hire to save the publishing company he works for from failing. Finch can use his sarcasm anytime if he is really annoyed, and can take offense to anyone, mainly Buddy by mistaking him for an elf because he has dwarfism in his stature, causing him to lose his temper and lash out at any time with his great strength. Finch states that he owns houses in Los Angeles, Paris, and Vali, with 70 inch plasma screen TVs in each one of them. Physical appearance Miles Finch is an slender and short statured man with fair skin, and black hair. He wears an light blue striped shirt with white cuffs and collars underneath an grey waistcoat, and wears an yellow tie with it, he wears grey trousers and black shoes. He carries a notebook that is filled with many eye-catching ideas. Role in the film Finch is not seen during Buddy's dance party in the mailroom, but his voice is heard in the intercom where he has a telephone conversation with Walter Hobbs and his associates Eugene and Morris, explaining their deal with Finch about coming to Greenway Publishing, until Deb interrupts the conversation, saying that the mailroom supervisor wants to speak to Walter. This annoys Finch so much that he hangs up. Finch is later seen in the flesh, arriving in the Empire State Building, and enters the conference room where he is discussing the cover and the story idea, until Buddy comes in suddenly to tell Walter about his love. Buddy notices Finch and mistakes him for an elf. Finch sarcastically replies to Buddy, not answering his questions of how he came from the North Pole, and brushes it off at first, but then becomes annoyed. Then Finch reveals to Buddy that he has houses in LA, Paris, and Vail with 70 inch Plasma Screen TVs, before he demands for Buddy to call him "elf, one more time". Buddy does so, calling him an "angry elf". This causes Finch to lose his temper and violently attacks Buddy who wouldn't stop calling him an elf. After beating up Buddy with his own strength despite his smaller size, Finch storms out the conference room, ignoring Walter's explaining of Buddy's misunderstanding, leaving behind his notebook. Later, after Walter exploded to Buddy that he wants him out of his life, Eugene and Morris find his notebook and later reveal to Walter that it has Finch's brilliant ideas inside, so Walter excitedly tells them to get the storyboard ready. After that, Finch is never seen or heard from again. Quotes *(voice heard on the intercom)DO NOT PUT ME ON HOLD! (silence) I'll be there tomorrow. 71 degrees. *(sarcastically to Buddy who mistook him for an elf) Oh, boy. You're hilarious, my friend. *Hey, Jackweed! I get more action than you had in your entire life. I've got houses in L.A., Paris & Vali, each one with a 70-inch plasma screen. So I suggest you wipe that stupid smile off your face before I come over there and smack it off! You feeling strong, my friend? Call me 'elf' one more time. *(deleted scene only; before he storms out of the conference room) Nobody bites Miles Finch! Gallery Trivia *He does not appear in the animated remake, due to Greenway taking the role of his stature. Category:Characters Category:Elf Characters Category:Elf Category:Live-action characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:American characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Reformed characters